


Nessuna Virtù

by Feanoriel



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthurian knights take themselves too seriously, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Gawain has a shame kink, Porn with Feelings, honestly, some kind of angst, some references to the legend of the Loathy Lady
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Gawain non si dà pace per non essere riuscito a trovare il Graal, ma a Ragnelle non importa.Scritta per la dodicesima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfiction_italia





	Nessuna Virtù

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gawain (Galvano) / Ragnelle  
> Prompt: Virtù

-Virtù? Non ho più virtù, mia signora, a parte una.- Gawain si accosta a lei quasi come un supplice che si accosti all’altare della Vergine, quasi non osa guardare negli occhi la moglie, quando si siede sul loro letto. Sa di aver fallito. Sa che non è degno, né del Graal, né dell’affetto di suo zio -quell’affetto che dovrebbe andare al suo _vero_ figlio-, né dell’ammirazione che gli altri cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda provano per lui, e forse non è degno nemmeno dell’amore di Ragnelle, che in quel momento gli sta delicatamente scostando i capelli dalla fronte, con la medesima dolcezza con cui culla loro figlio, prima di metterlo a letto. 

Lui non è come sir Galahad, un angelo puro destinato al Graal fin dalla nascita. Lui ha troppi difetti, troppe macchie che lo trattengono sulla terra, tra gli uomini comuni. Lui non può non preoccuparsi per i suoi fratelli, non può non sentirsi orgoglioso per il fatto che Artù lo ritenga il figlio che non ha mai avuto, e forse l’unico che sarà in grado di succedergli, non può non provare disgusto per il modo in cui Lancillotto guarda la regina Ginevra, credendo che nessuno lo noti, non può continuare a sperare -scioccamente, insensatamente- che sua madre un giorno lo guardi con orgoglio e che sia fiera di lui, sua madre che, avendo ricevuto solo amarezze nella sua vita, ha deciso di rispondervi con altrettanta amarezza, e che gli ha sempre preferito Mordred. 

Non può non provare _desiderio_ , un desiderio basso e sensuale di cui un prete non vorrebbe nemmeno sentir parlare, per sua moglie, quella stessa moglie che ora gli ha preso la testa tra le mani e lo sta baciando, con delicatezza all’inizio, e con passione quasi vorace poi. 

Ragnelle non è nemmeno l’unica donna che ha mai avuto nella sua vita: ve ne sono state troppe, prima di lei, servette, locandiere e nobildonne in equal misura. Ma questa è l’unica virtù di cui Gawain possa davvero andare fiero: per quante donne abbia avuto prima di lei, da quando si sono sposati, nei suoi pensieri c’è sempre stata solo lei.

Gawain ha sempre mantenuto fede al giuramento che fece in quel giorno in cui l’aveva accompagnata all’altare, quando aveva ancora l’aspetto di una vecchia curva e nodosa, che attirava lo scherno e le risa della corte, perfino nello stesso momento in cui lui l’aveva condotta lungo la navata, sotto gli sguardi di commiserazione dei suoi commilitoni. 

Gawain _sa_ che è per quello che lei l’ha scelto, che è per questo che è riuscito a spezzare la maledizione. Perché lui ha sempre anteposto il bene di lei al proprio, perché non gli sarebbe importato di sposare una vecchia deforme, rifiutata da tutti gli altri cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, perché, quando la maledizione di Ragnelle è stata spezzata, è stato felice per _lei_ , che ha riacquistato il suo vecchio aspetto, non tanto per l’idea di sfoggiare una splendida moglie al suo fianco.

Le mani di lui finalmente trovano i lacci del vestito di lei, il velluto che lascia spazio alla sua pelle nuda. Ragnelle lo bacia ancora, e mentre lo attira contro di sé, le mani delicate di lei che armeggiano con la sua cintura, gli sussurra all’orecchio: - Una virtù è già sufficiente per me, mio signore.

-Ti accontenti di poco, dunque- è un’amara risata quella che gli sfugge dalle labbra in quel momento, malgrado le dita delicate di Ragnelle gli stiano sbottonando la camicia, e Gawain non può fare a meno di notare di come, in quel momento, la sua voce suoni così simile a quella di Mordred. 

-Io voglio un uomo- gli risponde Ragnelle, per tutta risposta, e la camicia cade finalmente a terra, accanto al vestito di lei.- Non un angelo. 

E Gawain vorrebbe risponderle che _no_ , non è un angelo, ma che vorrebbe essere un uomo migliore, infinitamente migliore di così. Un uomo migliore, come Galahad o Perceval, un uomo che non si è sporcato le mani del sangue di Pellinore, nella stupida convinzione di fare la cosa _giusta_ , uccidendo l’assassino di suo padre, e che invece si è solo attirato il biasimo della corte e l’odio dei figli di Pellinore, dando il via ad una faida senza fine. E Pellinore non è stato nemmeno l’unico a cadere sotto la sua lama.  
Non vi è alcuna sorpresa che il Graal lo abbia _respinto_.

Dovrebbe respingerlo anche Ragnelle, che invece ora gli è addosso, intrappolandolo tra le sue cosce morbide, le sue lunghe dita che scompigliano i capelli fulvi di lui. 

Gawain stringe i denti, quando sente il calore di lei avvolgerlo, rovente come l’inferno e dolce come il paradiso. Una parte di lui protesta che no, _non è giusto_ , lui non si merita nulla di tutto questo, non dopo che ha fallito, non dopo che si è rivelato un uomo gretto e meschino come tutti gli altri, indegno di sedere alla Tavola Rotonda … ma è solo un attimo, presto dimenticato quando lei inizia a muoversi sul suo grembo, e lui prende ad entrare ed uscire ritmicamente da lei, il piacere che sale ad ogni spinta, ad ogni affondo. 

Non è un grido _angelico_ quello che si riversa fuori dalla gola di Ragnelle, quando il piacere raggiunge il suo culmine, ma per Gawain è come udire i cori del paradiso, di cui i preti di Camelot parlano tanto. E, quando lui si riversa dentro di lei, col cuore a mille e col sudore che gli cola lungo la schiena, per un attimo, non gli importa più di non aver trovato il Graal. 

Più tardi, quando lei si stringe a lui, sotto le pellicce e le spesse coperte di lana del loro letto, Gawain sente chiaramente la sua voce contro il proprio orecchio, melodiosa come quella di un usignolo:- A volte, anche solo una virtù è sufficiente, in un mondo come questo. 

E Gawain non può non stringerla a sé a sua volta, e _sperare_ che lei abbia ragione.


End file.
